


Sometimes you get what you want.

by Aeternam_fandoms



Series: Getting what you want. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternam_fandoms/pseuds/Aeternam_fandoms
Summary: Merlin is in search for the perfect ring.





	

This was the fifth shop in two day. Merlin was tired, but not ready to rest. He would not rest until he found the perfect ring. The thought made him smile. He was buying a ring! He was finally gonna do it! But he was cutting this too close. Arthur's birthday, the day he planned on proposing, was just a week away. He had to find a ring and fast. He walked into the shop with a smile on his face.

He saw a man, not much older than him, with a friendly smile on his face.  
"Hello, how can I help you today?"  
"Hi, I'm looking for a ring, an engagement ring, for my boyfriend?", it came out as a question, he was a little skeptical.  
"Certainly, sir, what did you have in mind?"  
"Well, that's kind of the problem", Merlin said with a sheepish look, "I don't actually have anything in mind."  
He did not. But he knew which one would be the one. He wanted the ring which he could see Arthur in. All he had to do was look at it.  
The shopkeeper got a contemplative look on his face.  
"Would you like to tell me something about your boyfriend..?"  
"Arthur."  
"Your boyfriend Arthur."

Arthur. Well, Arthur is like the sun. He honestly is! People always want to surround him, but nobody gets too close, out of fear. Fear of what he could do to them. Fear, that if they get too close, they would never be able to go away. He is so loyal and he intensifies your loyalty towards him. He's a little awkward though, a little shy, you look at him and you would never even know. Never shows vulnerability, or too much emotions, but feels more than all of us. It's like he is a king. He is always stong for the people around him, helps them without hesitation and doesn't even ask for anything in return.

The shopkeeper had a little smile on his face and a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Merlin blushed at the look and looked down, before looking back up with a shy smile.  
"I do have something," the man said, "give me a moment."  
He turned to the shelf on the left, and took out a box which definitely had more than one ring in it, and placed it on the counter. Then bent down and rummaged around in the place below the counter and drew out another box, smaller, probably had 3 or 4 ring? And got back up. He had a contemplative look on his as he looked down and then to the right, and then again bent down, but this time to a little ways left. He pulled out yet another box, but it was the smallest one of the three and looked like it had just one ring in it, and placed that one on the counter too.  
He looked at me, "So, from your description, I can think of three rings that are in this shop that might steal your interest. One of these might do a little more, but I couldn't let you buy that one without showing you anything else."  
He reached for the tray behind him and picked up ring box number one. He opened the box, lid towards Merlin, so he couldn't see which one he was taking out, and place a ring in the tray. He reached for the second box and took out another ring, placed that one too in the tray and then finally the third one. And then placed the tray right in front of Merlin.

The ring on the left was a pure gold ring, but it was anything but plain. It was chain like, but it looked like branches connected with each other, but the pattern repeated itself. It was not too thick, and looked quite good. Like a crown without the spiky things.  
The ring in the middle was a combination of silver and gold. The ring was simple, the silver part was like a base, around 1.5 centimetre in width, and gold on top, covering about 7 millimetre of the silver, leaving 4 millimetre on both sides. It had an ancient look about it, the gold shined brightly, and the dull silver complimented it. The ring was quite thick and looked durable. You could definitely rely upon it. Like Arthur.  
The ring on the right was what made Merlin forget about the other two. It didn't look like a crown, but it was made for a king. It was pure silver but with an oxidised look to it, quite thick. It had three red garnet stones in the shape of a rhombus, each of which were then surrounded by a border, made from raised little dots of silver and four small dots embossed on each side like a trail. Fit for a king, perfect for Arthur.

Merlin's eyes must have given something away when he looked up at the salesman, he had a small knowing smile on his face.  
"This ring was inspired by the rings Medieval Royalty wore. Shall I wrap it up?" he asked in a cheeky expression.  
Both of them chuckled, before Merlin nodded his head in yes. The man picked up the ring, and checked the size, which was perfect, told Merlin the price, which was a little less than reasonable but after some negotiation was almost reasonable and the transaction took place.  
"What's your name?" Merlin asked while pocketing his card back and picking up his parcel.  
"Lancelot", came the reply.  
"Ha! You're Lancelot, I'm Merlin and I just bought a ring for Arthur!", Merlin exclaimed, "this must be destiny or something."  
Both men again chuckled a little bit.  
"Must be."

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Author's Note:**

> Chosen ring inspired by this:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS4XX4_C8lx3HZlmT4iVlsiTdELTN1WC-8Kxup18krKQHI40sd4  
> Side view:  
> http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server4800/xjhi2hl6/product_images/uploaded_images/3-kings-wedding-ring-mens-silver-gothic-band-red-garnet-stone-side-3-rexes-jewelry.jpg?t=1406283802
> 
> This ring is a little over-the-top, but I wanted something non dragon yet royal looking and also, red.


End file.
